Jen
Jen 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Jen was a high school student before the outbreak. She was practicing with her hunting rifle at a shooting range when the outbreak happened. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, the gun range was closed down due to someone biting another person. Jen grouped with Trix, another girl who'd been practicing her shooting. The two gathered as many guns from the gun range as they could, before escaping to the shooting range parking lot. They found a single car in the parking lot. Once Trix discovered that it's sole occupant, Reagan, wasn't a walker, Jen had to calm the young girl down due to her being frightened by Trix and Jen's guns. After managing to calm Reagan down, Trix drove the trio out of the shooting range, heading on Interstate 75. On the way to Jacksonville, the group encountered a roadblock, finding another group of survivors. They merged with the other Orlando survivors, forming a camp for the night on I-75. Later that day, Jen volunteered to go hunting alongside Marcus, the two being the most expirienced hunters of the group. After she managed to kill a huge elk, Jen and Marcus bonded as they carried the massive beast back to the camp. After arriving there and having a feast with everyone over the cooked venison, Jen felt like normal, forgetting the outbreak began. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Jen joins her fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Jen does so. Although Jen was safe and on top of the roadblock, instead of choosing to jump to the other side and be safe, she instead jumps down and kills a walker that was about to bite and infect Marcus. However, Jen is bitten, and when she does reach the other side of the roadblock, everyone realizes she's infected. After a failed execution by Daniel, Jen slowly and painfully begins to turn into a walker. She manages to mouth the word "please" to Trix, who mercifully shoots Jen in the head, putting her out of her misery. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Directly Caused) *Trix (Alive) Although she managed to escape the horde of walkers, Jen was bitten in the process, becoming infected with the virus. Before she could turn into a walker, Jen begs for Trix to kill her, the latter putting Jen out of her misery. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Jen was shown to be a level-headed, cool girl who was very brave, as she is shown rushing a parking lot with little fear of possible walkers. She's known to be compassionate too, as when she cares for and calms down Reagan in the car. Appearance Jen was a girl in her mid teens, with thick red hair and brown eyes. She was shorter in height at 5'3" and weighed a mere 103 pounds. Abilities *'''Hunting: Jen was shown to be an expirienced hunter, as she volunteers to hunt for food alongside fellow survivor Marcus. *'Shooting': Jen was a crack shot with her trusty hunting rifle, her skill being complimented by Trix during their conversation at the shooting range. Weapons and Items *'Remington Model 597': Jen carried her trusty Remington hunting rifle along with her at all times, being a skilled shot with the gun. She used the gun to kill an elk, and later to kill several walkers during the attack on their camp. She used the butt of the gun to take out a walker about to bite Marcus. After she died, Maurice took the rifle, using it as his own. *'Ruger P89': Jen also carried a Ruger handgun as a backup weapon, in case she was forced to fight at closer range or ran out of ammo in her rifle. She never got the chance to use it, dying before she had to pull it out. It was later taken in secret by Reagan. Relationships Trix Jen had a strong relationship with Trix, complimenting Trix on her skill with a pistol before the apocalypse. The two worked well as a team to escape from the shooting range to safety, showing great trust in each other. Her death affected Trix deeply, being one of the closest friends she had. Reagan Although rocky at first, Jen developed a good relationship with Reagan, being one of the two surivivors she trusted. After Jen was killed, it saddened Reagan deeply, who missed Jen very much. Marcus Jen felt close with Marcus during their hunt, the two talking about each other's past. After they feasted on their venison, the two cuddled, obviously having started something. Jen cared for Marcus a lot, showed when she saved him from being bitten by jumping from safety. After she died, Marcus was very saddened, and got extremely pissed when Luke when he said that Jen's death was meaningless. Trivia *She was the final character to die in Season One. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Firearms